ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Brothers Apocalypse Rush
A new xbox one only Super Smash brothers 5 game with new playable Characters *Mario Universe: #Mario - Mario Finale (Directional) #Luigi (UNLOCKABLE) - Luigi Finale (the final smash has to be like Mario's) (Directional) #Peach - Peach Blossom (Focused) #Daisy (NEWCOMER) (UNLOCKABLE) - Negative Zone (same as Luigi's) (Focused) #Dr. Mario (RETURNING) (UNLOCKABLE) - Virus Infection (Dr Mario unleashes many Viruses onto the opponents) (Focused) #Rosalina (NEWCOMER) (UNLOCKABLE) - Starlight Star-bright (similar to Peach's final smash) (Focused) #Yoshi - Super Dragon (Transformation) #Bowser - Bowser Flame (Bowser would still have super fire-breaths in his Final Smash) (Directional) #Vivian (NEWCOMER) - Shadow Masquerade (Transformation) #Shadow Mario (NEWCOMER) - Shadow Twister (Transformation) #Count Bleck (NEWCOMER) - needs help #Dimento (NEWCOMER) (UNLOCKABLE) - needs help *Legend of Zelda Universe: #Link - Triforce Slash (Trapping) #Zelda/Shiek - Light Arrow (Directional) #Young Link (RETURNING) (UNLOCKABLE) - Triforce Slash (Trapping) #Toon Link (UNLOCKABLE) - Triforce Slash (Trapping) #Gannondorf -Aura Storm (just like Samus' final smash) (Directional) #Young Zelda (NEWCOMER) (UNLOCKABLE) - Light Arrow (Directional) #Dark Link (NEWCOMER) (UNLOCKABLE) - Triforce Slash (Trapping) *Kingdom Hearts Universe: #Sora(Takes KH2 forms) (NEWCOMER) - Final Form + (Transformation) #Riku(Takes KH2 forms) (NEWCOMER) - Dark Riku (Transformation) #Roxas (NEWCOMER) (UNLOCKABLE) - needs help #Kairi(Takes KH2 forms) (NEWCOMER) (UNLOCKABLE) - needs help #Donald (NEWCOMER) (UNLOCKABLE) - needs help #Goofy (NEWCOMER) (UNLOCKABLE) - Needs Help #Terra (NEWCOMER) (UNLOCKABLE) - needs help #Aqua (NEWCOMER) (UNLOCKABLE) - needs help #Ventus (NEWCOMER) (UNLOCKABLE) - needs help *Pokemon Universe: #Pikachu - Volt Tackle (Transformation) #Pichu (RETURNING) (UNLOCKABLE) - Volt Tackle (Transformation) #Lucario (UNLOCKABLE) - Aura Blast (same as Mario's final smash) (Directional) #Jigglypuff (UNLOCKABLE) - Musical Note (her final smash can bring people to sleep) (Focused) #Mewtwo (RETURNING) (UNLOCKABLE) - Aura Blast (Directional) #Pokemon Trainer (Male) - Triple Finish (Directional) #-Squirtle #-Charmander (NEWCOMER) #-Bulbasaur (NEWCOMER) #Pokemon Trainer (female) (NEWCOMER) - Triple Finish (Directional) #-Piplup (NEWCOMER) #-Torchic (NEWCOMER) #-Snivy (NEWCOMER) #Meowth (NEWCOMER) - needs help #Mew (NEWCOMER) (UNLOCKABLE) - Aura Arrow (similar to Zelda's light arrow) (Directional) #Ash Ketchum - Aura Blast #Misty - Tsunami #Tracey Sketchit - needs help #Melody(Pokemon the Movie 2000) - Doomsday Punch(it needs Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Melody working together) #Giovanni - needs help(it combines attacks of Legendary Pokemon with his godlike powers) *Kirby Universe: #Kirby - Mike Kirby (Focused) #Meta Knight - Galaxia Darkness (Trapping) #Galacta Knight (NEWCOMER) (UNLOCKABLE) - Starlight Darkness (similar to Meta Knight's final smash) (Trapping) #King Dedede - Waddle Dee Army (Stage-Wide) #Marx (NEWCOMER) - Marx Soul (Transformation) *Metroid Universe: #Samus/Zero Suit Samus - Lazer Whip (the whip from Samus' gun-hand/whip can grab the opponent and do some damage to it) (Trapping) #Dark Samus (NEWCOMER) (UNLOCKABLE) Lazer Whip (same as Samus') (Trapping) *Kid Icarus Universe: #Pit - Palutena's Army (Stage-Wide) *Wario Ware Universe: #Wario - Wario-Man (Transformation) #Mona (NEWCOMER) - needs help #Kat and Ana (NEWCOMERS) - needs help *Digimon universe: #Taichi Kamiya(takes his 02 form with summer clothes) - Digivolves into Wargreymon (Transformation) #Yamato Ishida(takes his 02 form with summer clothes) - Digivolves into Metalgarurumon (Transformation) #Sora Takenouchi(takes her 02 form with summer clothes) - Digivolves into Hououmon (Transformation) #Koushiro Izumi(takes his 02 form with summer clothes) - Digivolves into HerculesKabuterimon (Transformation) #Joe Kido(takes his 02 form with summer clothes) - Digivolves into Plesiomon (Transformation) #Mimi Tachikawa(takes her 02 form with summer clothes) - Digivolves into Rosemon (Transformation) #Takeru Takaishi(takes his 02 form with summer clothes) - Digivolves into Seraphimon (Transformation) #Hikari Kamiya(takes her 02 form with summer clothes) - Digivolves into Magnadramon (Transformation) *Teen Titans Universe: #Robin - Needs Help #Starfire - Needs Help #Beast Boy - Needs Help #Raven - Needs Help *Crysis Universe: #Nomad - TAC Cannon(Stage Wide) #Psycho - PAX Plasma Accumulator Cannon *Metal Slug Universe: #Marco Rossi - Orbital Ion Cannon #Tarma Roving - Slug Gunner (Transformation) #Eri Kasamoto - fusion charge #Fio Germi - tactical glass (transformation) #Trevor Spacey - RPG Machine Gun #Nadia Cassel - Needs Help #Ralf Jones - Vulcan Punch Plus #Clark Still - Needs Help(it must be BFG Akimbo) #Leona Heidern - Needs Help *Happy Tree Friends Universe: #Cuddles - Needs Help #Giggles - Needs Help #Toothy - Needs Help #Petunia - Needs Help #Flaky - Needs Help #Nutty - Needs Help #Sniffles - Needs Help #Lammy - Needs Help #Handy - Needs Help #Russel - Needs Help #Lifty and Shifty - Needs Help(it must involving Lifty and Shifty working together) *Metal Gear Solid Universe: #Solid Snake - Grenade Launcher(stage wide) *Sonic Universe: #Sonic - Super Sonic (Transformation) #Amy (NEWCOMER) - needs help #Tails (NEWCOMER) - needs help #Knuckles (NEWCOMER) - needs help #Cream (NEWCOMER) - needs help #Shadow (NEWCOMER) - Chaos Control (this final smash can slow opponents down) (Focused) #Rouge (NEWCOMER) - Charm Ray (this final smash can slow opponents down) (Focused) #Metal Sonic (NEWCOMER) (UNLOCKABLE) - Power Orb (Directional) #Sally - needs help #Blaze - needs Help #Silver - Needs Help *Danny Phantom Universe: #Danny Phantom #Sam Manson #Valerie Gray *Star Fox Universe: #Fox - Landmaster (Transformation) #Falco - Landmaster (Transformation) #Wolf (UNLOCKABLE) - Landmaster (Transformation) #Krystal (NEWCOMER) - Landmaster (Transformation) *Heroes Universe: #Hiro Nakamura - Time Stop #Peter Petrelli(can copy powers of everyone that close enough with him) - needs Help #Sylar(can get the powers of everyone that he defeats) - needs help #Emile Danko(he wears his Nanosuit with built-in Power Sword) - needs help *Earthbound Universe: #Ness - PK Starstorm (Stage-Wide) #Lucas - PK Starstorm (Stage-Wide) *Pikmin Universe: #Olimar - End of Day (Stage-Wide) #Louie (NEWCOMER) (UNLOCKABLE) - End of Day (Stage-Wide) *Ice Climbers Universe: #Ice Climbers - Iceberg (Stage-Wide) *Spongebob Squarepants Universe: #Spongebob Squarepants - Needs Help #Patrick Star - Needs Help #Sandy Cheeks - Needs Help #Squidward Tentacles - Needs Help *The Simpsons Universe: #Homer Simpson - Gumi Homer(Transformation) #Marge Simpson - needs help #Bart Simpson - Bart-bot(Transformation) #Lisa Simpson - needs help *Game & Watch Universe: #Mr. Game & Watch - Meteor Fall (Stage-Wide) *R.O.B. Universe: #R.O.B. (UNLOCKABLE) - Diffusion Beam (Transformation) *Power Rangers Universe: #Jason Lee Scott(NEWCOMER) - needs help #Zack Taylor(NEWCOMER) - needs help #Billy Cranston(NEWCOMER) - needs help #Trini Kwan(NEWCOMER) - needs help #Kimberly Ann Hart(NEWCOMER) - needs help *Megaman Universe: #Megaman (NEWCOMER) - needs help #Roll (NEWCOMER) - needs help #Bass (NEWCOMER) (UNLOCKABLE) - needs help #Zero (NEWCOMER) - needs help #Protoman (NEWCOMER) - needs help #Axl (NEWCOMER) (UNLOCKABLE) - needs help *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe: #Twilight Sparkle (NEWCOMER) - Magic Dash #Spike (NEWCOMER) - Giant Spike #Rainbow Dash (NEWCOMER) - Sonic Rainboom #Fluttershy (NEWCOMER) - The Stare #Rarity (NEWCOMER) - Beauty Blast #Applejack (NEWCOMER) - Apple Kick #Pinkie Pie (NEWCOMER) - Party Blaze *The World Ends With You Universe: #Neku Sakuraba - needs help #Shiki Misaki - needs help #Daisukenjo Bito - needs help #Raimu Bito - needs help *Flame of Recca Universe: #Recca Hanabishi - Resshin #Domon Ishijama - Tetsugan #Fuko Kirisawa - Fujin #Tokiya Mikagami - Absolute Zero #Kaoru Koganei - Mu(6th form of Kougon anki) *Soar High! Isami Universe: #Isami Hanaoka - Needs Help #Soshi Yukimi - needs help #Toshi Tsukikage - needs help *Warhammer 40000 Universe: #God Emperor of Mankind(NEWCOMER)(Unlockable) - Nova Beam #Marneus Calgar(NEWCOMER) - needs help #Commander Bitchslap(NEWCOMER) - needs help #Commander Farsight(NEWCOMER) - needs help #Farseer Macha(NEWCOMER) - needs Help #Warboss Ghazkull Thraka(NEWCOMER) - needs help #Kaldor Draigo(NEWCOMER) - needs help #Abaddon The Despoiler - Combined powers of all 4 Chaos Gods #Asdrubael Vect - needs help #Trazyn the Infinite - Needs Help *Call of Duty Universe: #Generic Soldier(his loadout are following: M9 Handgun, H&K MP7A1, Benelli M4 Super 90, M4A1 Carbine, H&K G36, M249 SAW, XM25 CDTE, Barrett M107, and FGM-148 Javelin) - Reaper Drone Missile Strike *Iji Universe: #Iji Kataiser - Massacre (stage-wide) *Chzo Mythos Universe: #Trilby - needs help *Doom Universe: #Doomguy - BFG9000 *Reality Universe: #Chuck Norris - Roundhouse Kick(it must have Apocalyptic damage output) *Grand Theft Auto Universe: #Tommy Vercetti - Suitcase Nuke *First Encounter Assault Recon Universe: #Michael Becket - Pulse Rifle Cartoon network universe *The Amazing world of gumball Universe: #Gumball watterson Newcomer #Darwin watterson newcomer #Nicole watterson newcomer #anise watterson newcomer #Dlc elmore junior high school. *Extreme Ghostbusters Universe: #DLC Eduardo Rivera - needs help #DLC Kylie Griffin - Ghost Trap #DLC Garrett Miller - Needs Help #DLC Roland Jackson - needs help *The Mummy Trilogy Universe: #Rick O'connell - needs help #Evelyn O'connell - Needs Help #Jonathan Carnahan - needs help #Alex O'connell - singularity from his Manacle of Osiris Assist Trophy Characters *Axem Rangers X (Mario Universe) - The Axem Rangers X attack opponents with their axes. *Isaac (Golden Sun Universe) - Isaac pushes opponents off the stage by using a skill called Move, represented by giant magic hands. It can be dodged and escaped. However, escaping is just about impossible unless you're on the tip of the hand. *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Universe) - Donkey Kong plays his bongos creating damaging soundwaves, based on his final smash, Konga Beat. The announcer says "Ready? Go!", then the "DK Island Swing" song plays, with DK clapping and playing the drums. *Knuckle Joe (Kirby Universe) - Knuckle Joe delivers a series of Vulcan Jabs to his opponents and finishes with either a Smash Punch or an uppercut attack named Rising Break. *Flippy (Happy Tree Friends Universe) - Flippy flips out and attacks his opponents either with a Bowie knife or or a hammer. *Waluigi (Mario Universe) - Waluigi repeatedly stomps players into the ground. This onslaught is followed by either a strong kick or a strike from his tennis racket. *Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers Universe) - White Ranger Powers *Captain Falcon (F-Zero Universe) - When Captain Falcon is summoned, he grabs his opponent and calls (saying "Come on! Blue Falcon!") for his F-Zero machine, the Blue Falcon. The Blue Falcon crashes through the stage in front of Captain Falcon. Whoever it hits when it first appears will be hit by the rest of the move. Characters who are not hit will stay in place until the end of the smash. A short cutscene appears, and the opponents are run over and sent flying, doing about 40% damage if every part of the attack hits and has high knockback. Note: This attack was similar to his final smash, Blue Falcon. *Geno (Mario Universe) - needs help *Splendid (Happy Tree Friends Universe) - needs help *Axel (Kingdom Hearts Universe) - needs help *Xion (Kingdom Hearts Universe) - Final Form *Demyx (Kingdom Hearts Universe) - needs help *Omega123 (Sonic Universe) - needs help *The Chaotix/Team Chaotix (Vector, Espio and Charmy) (Sonic Universe) - Espio and Charmy play instruments while Vector sings into a microphone. During the attack, the opponentsin the area will take damage. Note: this attack is similar to their Team Blast, Chaotix Recital. *Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Universe) - he bribes enemy to join player side *Master Chief (Halo Universe) - Spartan Laser *Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe) - needs help *Angry Birds (Angry Birds Universe)(once the player uses this Assist Trophy character, he/she'll equipped with slingshot that fires Angry Birds themselves) - Mighty Eagle *Adam Jensen(Deus ex: Human Revolution universe) - Deploys Retractable Exoskeleton(Transformation) *Hyakutaro(Metal Slug universe) - Aura Blast *Terra (Teen Titans Universe) - Needs Help *Gordon Freeman (Half Life Universe) - Dark Matter cannon *Glen Acchiles(Metal Slug universe) (he's unused character from metal Slug 5) - Bolter Revolver *Xemnas (Kingdom hearts Universe) - needs help *Point Man (First Encounter Assault Recon universe) - Needs Help *Frontier Digidestined Team (Digimon Universe) - they digivolves into their Digimon forms and then fights the enemy *Joshua (The World Ends With You Universe) - needs help *Buddhist Monkey (Happy Tree Friends Universe) - he pressure points enemy into temporary paralysis *Rick Astley (Reality Universe) - he rickrolls enemies to destruction Pokeballs *Charizard *Blastoise *Venasaur *Bellossom *Bonsly *Clefairy *Celebi *Deoxys *Gardevoir *Weavile *Entei *Suicune *Jirachi *Ho-Oh *Lugia *Groudon *Kyogre *Latias *Latios *Manaphy *Togepi *Munchlax *Snorlax *Staryu *Goldeen *Moltres *Sawk *Throh *Arcanine *Tauros *Terrakion *Zapdos *Articuno *Lapras *Arceus Armies(only Available in Apocalypse Mode) *Space Marines(Mainly consists Ultramarines) *Imperial Guard(mainly consists Cadians) *Sisters of Battle(mainly consists Order of Sacred Rose) *Adeptus Mechanicus(also comes with Imperial Titans) *Chaos Forces(mainly Black legion) *Eldar(Mainly comes from Biel-Tan Craftworld) *Orks(Mainly consists Goff clan) *Tau(Mainly consists T'Au Sept) *Necrons(consists both Old(pre-5th edition) and New(5th edition) Necrons) *Dark Eldar *Tyranids *Global Defense Union *Illuminati *Anunnaki *ACME Corporation from Ani-Toonspiracy *UNSC *Grey Knights Items Container Items: #Party Balls #Capsules #Crates #Barrels #Eggs #Rolling Crates #Sandbags Battering Items: #Beam Swords #Home-run Bats #Fans #Star Rods #Parasols #Chainswords #Keyblade (anykind) #Golden Hammers #Hammers #Power Fists Shooting Items: #Ray Guns #Super Scopes #Fire Flowers #Star Rods #Cracker Launchers #Portal Gun Projectile Items: #Green Shells #Red Shells #Blue Shells (the winged ones) #Flippers #Freezies #Mr. Saturns #Poké Balls #Bob-ombs #Motion-sensor Bombs #Bumpers #Barrel Cannons #Gooey Bombs #Pitfalls #Soccer Balls #Banana Peels #Smart Bombs #Uniras #Smoke Balls #Deku Nuts #Hotheads #Springs #Blast Boxes Performance Items: #Starman #Franklin Badges #Warp Stars #Lightning Bolts #Dragoons #Super Mushrooms #Poison Mushrooms #Screw Attacks #Metal Boxes #Bunny Hoods #Cloaking Devices #Superspicy Curry #Candy (the ones from Happy Tree Friends and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic; can accelerate the speed) #Timers #Smash Balls #Nanosuit 2.0(once used, it's hard to remove) #Power Morpher #Super Soldier Serum(ones from marvel universe where Captain America gets his powers from) Recovery Items: #Food #Heart Containers #Team Healers #Potion #Elixer #Hypodermic Injectors(ones that filled with Claire Bennet's blood) #Doughnuts(ones from The Simpsons Universe) #Chirurgeon Assisst Trophies: #Assist Trophies Armies: #Summon Army Collectibles: #CDs #Stickers #Trophies Adventure mode items: #Stock Balls #Trophy Stands #Keys Apocalypse mode items: #Exterminatus Beacon Others: #Coins and Bills #Sonic's Spring #Electrodes #Grenades #Yoshi's eggs #Angry Birds' eggs #Exploding barrels #Pellets #Walking/Flashing Bob-ombs #Radioactive Waste #Napalm Crate #Bananas #Apples #Bombs #Bio-Chem barrels #Peaches #Tiberium Crystals Adventure Mode Characters: #All the Characters Enemies: #Heartless #Koopa Troops #Parakoopa Troops #Goombas #Robots(from Sonic Series) #Nobodies #Dream Eaters #Morden's Soldiers #Special Forces #Ptolemaic troops #Mites #Waddle Dees #Weedle Doos #Primids #Big Primids #Boom Primids #Fire Primids #Ice Primids #Metal Primids #Sword Primids #Scope Primids #Illuminati Forces #Anunnaki Forces #ACME Forces(their attacks will be very similar to Hammer Drones) #Grox Guardsmen #Grox Space Marines(Space Marine chapter that serves the Grox from Spore) #Dronox #Insectrox #Classic Doom's Monsters Bosses: #Darkside(Kingdom Hearts Universe) (fought by Mario, Link, and Sonic) #Dr. Eggman (fought by Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream and Rouge in a party of 6) #Petey Piranha (fought by Mario, Luigi, Link and Shiek) #Flippy (fought by Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Flaky, Nutty, and Sniffles) #Twilight Thorn (fought by Pikachu, Squirtle/Charmander/Bulbasaur, Piplup/Torchic/Snivy, Jigglypuff, Pichu and/or Meowth in a party of 4) #Discord (Fought by Mane 6 and Spike) #Twilight Thorn (fought by Pikachu, Squirtle/Charmander/Bulbasaur, Piplup/Torchic/Snivy, Jigglypuff, Pichu and/or Meowth in a party of 4) #General Morden(Metal Slug universe) (Rides Giant Robot) (Fought by Marco, Tarma, Eri, and Fio in the party of 4) #Grox(Spore Universe) (Fought by anyone in the party of 4) #Ridley (fought by Samus and Aqua) #Crazy Hand (fought by anyone in a party of six) #Kharn the Betrayer (Fought by Mario, Sonic, and Mane 6) #Pacman (fought by Anyone in the party of 6) #Plankton(Spongebob Universe) (fully powered by all 4 chaos gods: Khorne, Nurgle, Slaanesh, and Tzeentch and all 4 C'Tan gods: Nightbringer, Deceiver, Void Dragon, and Outsider) (Fought by anyone) Mini Bossess: #Mario/Link (fought by Mario/Link) #Shadow (fought by Sonic, Tails and Knuckles) #Metal Sonic (fought by Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream and Rouge) #Mew/Mewtwo (fought by Mew/Mewtwo) #Hannah Montana, High School Musical, Jonas Bros, Twilight Vampires and Werewolves, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato, iCarly casts, Jason Friedberg, Aaron Seltzer, and Smeyer (fought by Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, Joe, Takeru, Hikari, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Ash, Misty, Tracey, Melody, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy) #Cho Seung Hui (Fought by Anyone) #Anton Chigurh (Fought by Anyone) #Mars People (Fought by Marco, Tarma, Eri, Fio Clark, Ralf, and Leona) #Cyberdemon (Fought by Doomguy) #Bowser (fought by Mario and his friends) #Sideshow Bob(rides his Draught Noed) (Fought by Homer, Marge, Bart, and Lisa Simpsons) #Shadow Link, Shadow Samus, and Shadow Mario (fought by Link, Samus, and Mario) #The false vesrions of the characters except for Bowser, Wolf, Gannondorf, Galacta Knight, Shadow Link, Shadow Samus, Shadow Mario, Count Bleck, Dimentio, Reala, King Dedede, Marx, and Mr. Game and Watch (fought by Mr. Game Watch) #Marx (Fought by anyone) #Theodore Dacabe(takes this form: http://images.wikia.com/chzo/images/0/01/Theo_DaCabe.jpg )(fought by anyone) Apocalypse Mode This Mode is based on Warhammer 40000: Apocalypse and Apocalypse Reloaded as well 2013 edition of Apocalypse Characters: #all the characters Items: #all the items Locations: #Mobius(Sonic) #Equestria(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #Mushroom Kingdom(Mario) #Happy Tree Town(Happy Tree Friends) #Traverse Town(Kingdom Hearts) #Radiant Garden(Kingdom Hearts) #Digital World(Digimon) #Jump City(Teen Titans) #World of Pokemon(Pokemon) #Springfield(The Simpsons) #Bikini Bottom(Spongebob Squarepants) #Gaia(FF7) #Shibuya(The World Ends With You) #Hell #Imperial Palace(Warhammer 40000) #Area 51 #Body of Chzo(Chzo Mythos) Category:Super Smash Brothers